Teen Wolf and Stitchers Crossover
by sherlock.watson.2585
Summary: The Teen Wolf gang of Season 4 head out to Pasadena, CA for a break from Kate. New girls are with them. Do they know about the supernatural? Are they themselves supernatural? Will Derek and Stiles stay true to their pack? Will Nina find out what Cameron really does? Does she get caught in the crossfire? Both?
1. Baby in the back

**In this story, there are two OCs.**

 **I DO NOT own Stitchers or Teen Wolf.**

Jade's POV

"I'm hungry!" Liam whined.

"OK, then we will get something at our next pit stop." I answered him.

"Are we there yet, because I don't even know why we are going to Pasadena. Beacon Hills is just fine." Liam groaned, sounding like he was two years old.

"We are going to Pasadena because we need a break from school. I'm calling Kira. It's time for them to babysit the baby in the back." I said.

"Hey! I can hear you!" Liam yelled.

"I think that that was her intention." Stiles said as he looked at Liam in the old Jeep's rear view mirror.

Stiles' phone rang.I picked it up for him when I saw that the caller ID read **Ember Griffith**.

"Hey Em!" I started.

Through the phone I heard her say "Scott heard Liam say that he was hungry."

"Yeah, I think Hollywood did too!" I said in a joking manner.

"Well there's a Chinese Restaurant up here on your left in the alleyway called Jade Fog if you want to stop."

"Guys, Em says there is a Chinese Restaurant up here on your left if you guys want to stop."

Liam grabbed Stiles' phone and yelled into the receiving end "TURN LEFT!"

Through the windshield i could see Scott clutching his ears. We saw the Prius turn onto a small road and parallel park on a curb.

"Nice parking job." I commented to Lydia, the driver.

I went up to the door and opened it. I gasped as I saw images and clips playback in my head. I saw a blonde girl with a ponytail being held hostage. Then I saw the same girl in a pool I guess, the word _fish tank_ flooded over me. Then I saw a dead man inside of what looked like a casket. Then the word _cassette_ overpowered me. I saw the blonde girl again crying over someone's body. The names _Kirsten_ and _Cameron_ came to me along with a lot of other confusing stuff. I felt someone shaking me.

"Jay? Jay. Jay!" Ember yelled at me. I saw everyone crowded around me.

"I'm fine! Quit your staring! Go in! Mama needs some wantons!"I said. They followed my orders yet I pulled back Ember.

"Don't touch anything except for the chair, silverware and the food." I told her quietly. She nodded her head.

Ember POV

Jade was acting weird, buts that's normal for her. I understood completely what she meant. Weird things were happening to us. Anything we

touched, its like it became apart of us. Or we could feel whatever that person was feeling. Sometimes it was great, other times not so.

We entered the restaurant to see red tablecloths draped over circular shaped tables. The place

was empty. A lady in a gold gown came to greet us.

"Ni hao.Jīntiān yǒu duōshǎo rén yǔ nǐ.(Hello. How many are there?)" she said as a foreign language spilled from her mouth.

"Biǎo qī, qǐng(Table for seven please)" responded Jade immediately.

Everybody looked at her in shock. I could already tell that she absorbed the language when she touched the door.

"Wǒ de péngyǒu bù shuō zhōngguó, wǒmen xūyào jiǎng yīngyǔ fúwù shēng(my friends don't speak Chinese, can we have waiter that speaks English)" Jade said, once more leaving all of us dumbfounded.

The hostess motioned us over to a table. We sat and began to look at the menus. Then the lights went totally dark. I could hear Stiles and Liam shriek on the other side of the table.


	2. Haunted House

Cameron's POV

"Ayo, is she OK?" I asked

"Cameron, what is going on?" I could hear Maggie nervously ask behind me.

"I don't know. I think we absorbed too much energy."

"Were the lights at 20 percent? Cameron!" Camille yelled from the other side of the fish tank.

'Again I say Ayo! Is Kirsten OK? Stretch, can you hear me? Kirsten!" I yelled.

"All communications are lost and the anomaly is back!" Linus told me.

"Guys? Guys. Guys!" Maggie yelled from behind, "I'm getting a phone call from Zhao."

"Who?" We answered in unison. I had no clue who Zhao was or where. But it sounded Chinese, oh wait.

"She is the hostess from upstairs. I told her to call me only when there were customers." Maggie informed us.

Oh my god, nobody _ever_ came here. _Ever._ This place was like a ghost restaurant. I don't know how Maggie did it, but she blacklisted this place. I guess these guys didn't get the memo.

"I need two of you to go up there and act like you have food poisoning and just talk shit about the place." Oh, that's how she did it.

"I'm bouncing." I heard from the fish tank, "Allison Argent kept having these weird dreams about werewolves and these creepy black ghost things. She imagined that that is what killed her. I could only get her dreams and stuff. Oh, um there was this really cute guy she died in the arms of, um his name was, um, Scott McCall I think. Oh and there was this redhead, she kind of looked like Ariel. She screamed her name right as she died. But I have like 7 or 8 suspects to interrogate."

"Ok, well that is going to have to wait. Cameron and Kirsten go up to the restaurant and act like you got food poisoning." Maggie said.

XxX

Jade's POV

The lights were flickering on and off. No wonder this place was vacant, it was creepy and haunted house-ish. After hearing 5 minutes of screaming from Liam, the lights went back on. The woman in the gold dress acted like everything was perfectly fine.

"What in the holy hell was that?" Lydia said

"I have no freaking clue." Derek responded.

"Are you ready to order?" our new waitress asked. She was beautiful, she had brown eyes that comlmented her brunette hair color.

"And you are?" Malia snapped.

"I'm sorry. I'm Stiles and this is Malia. She didn't really have manners as a kid." Stiles quickly responded.

"My name is Camille."

Two people came rushing out from the private sitting area, clutching their stomachs.

"Oh my god! That was the worst thing I have ever had!" the woman said. She gagged into her hand as if she were about to eat.

"I know! I'm so sorry honey! That was the worst anniversary ever!" the man said to the woman.

I leaned over to Ember and whispered "I saw them both in my vision when I opened the door. The girl's name is Kirsten and the guys name is Cameron."

Derek leaned over and said "I can hear static in their ear. I also hear a lot of commotion downstairs."

"If you didn't like it then pay the damn bill and get-" I cut her off.

"I'm sorry i know you have "food poisoning" and everything, but if you don't mind me asking, what did you eat that was so bad and how long have you been together," I interrogated as I stood up, "Also one more thing, what is downstairs."

The couple looked at each other dumbfounded.


	3. The Interrogation

"We ate the sushi-" Cameron said as Kirsten answered"Lo mein"

"Lo mein" Cameron responded as Kirsten clarified "Sushi." They looked at eachother with guilt.

"There are a couple things wrong here. One, sushi isn't Chinese, it's southeast Asian. Two,they don't serve Lo Mein here, I checked. And three, you two weren't here when we got here. Now onto the questions and the weird stuff. One, why did I see you dead in something called a cassette? Two, my friends here sense death. And three, are your names Kirsten Clark and Cameron Goodkin?" I interrogated as they looked at me, speechless.

"Ok, lets start from the beginning," Kirsten said, taking a step toward me, "I have some questions for you too! One, how in the holy hell do you know this? Two, do you know anyone by the name Daniel Stinger? Three, now for this one I need three volunteers from the audience. Anyone? No? Ok then, how about Scott McCall, Malia Tate or was it Hale? And, hmm… Ariel." Scott and Lydia walked toward Kirsten.

" Three, Allison Argent .Four, Nogitsune. Five,werewolv-" Derek cut her off.

"We'll talk. But only if you show us what is under this restaurant. Oh and if you mention Allison Scott will rip your head off."

"Congratulations. You just threatened two NSA agents." Cameron informed.

"Oh, cut the act! You're not real NSA agents. Only a woman by the name of Maggie Baptiste is. Camille! We know you're in on whatever is downstairs." I chimed.

"Zhao! Can you lead these people downstairs please."

"She doesn't speak english. Zhào, kǎ méi lún shuō yào dài wǒmen lóu xià. (Zhao, Cameron said to take us downstairs)" I said.

"Lóu xià shì shénme? (What downstairs?)" Zhao lied.

"Ember," I whined "Will you touch a wall so that I don't have to translate back and forth on my own. Please!"

Ember touched a wall and gasped. I could almost feel everything that she was getting from the touch. She finally snapped out of it.

"Wǒ de míngzì shì huījìn. (My name is Ember)" She instantly yelled after exiting the trance.

"What the hell is going on!" Stiles yelled.


End file.
